Friend from the past
by masquradeXD
Summary: Conan and his friends try to solve the murder of the mysterious mask maker in England. But this time, he will have some help, when a friend of the past meets the same fate as him. Based off the Game App "Cause of Death" By EA.
1. Prolouge

**I do not own Detective Conan. This is based (remember the word BASED, fyi not a complete copy) off of a cool app game I played recently called "Cause of Death".  
**

Alexandra Whitfield's eyes fluttered open, as she awoke from what felt like a fifty year nap. It took her moment for her to calibrate and focus on what she was looking at. She looked around a small space she was in. It was a scary looking room that looked torn up, there were tables and tools everywhere, just scattered around. There was a cabinet of beautiful, but creepy looking masks. Towards the far end, she could see a hooded man working off on a bench, fidgeting with his tools.

Her heart dropped.

She tried to move her hands to see if they were tied, and they were, but they were tied badly. He legs weren't. She slowly loosened her hands, then weakly and slowly stood up from her chair, as she could see a flight or stairs. She knew that if she made no sounds, she could escape. She slowly made her way to the stairs, making sure not to accidentally hit a table, or trip on a wrench. She took a few steps up the stairs, until the sixth one made a creaking noise. The hooded hooded man's head turned so quickly, it looked like he had cracked his own neck.

Alexandra hauled ass up the stairs.

She reached the end of the flight, but as she did, her eyes widened, as she seemed she was going to cry.

She was surrounded by the pitch black night, and a sea of mildly violent waters, as she realized she was on a fishing boat. From far of she could make out the iconic sight of Big Ben. "No. No. No." She repeated to herself, until she turned around to see that same hooded man look at her. The man's face was covered in a white mask that just had eye holes. But even in those eye holes you couldn't see anything but a cold black void.

"If you hurt me, the police with find you!" Alexandra exclaimed.

"I'm shaking." The masked man said sarcastically. Alexandra knew she was too weak to swim, so she did anyone who didn't want to die would do. She attacked the masked man with her remaining strength. But, as if Alexandra was nothing, the masked man knocked her to the ground. Then out of his pocket, pulled out a syringe, and delicacy and precision sticks it into Alexandra's neck.

Then, Alexandra started to feel dizzy, her body was going numb, and then she lost control, and lie flat on the ground like a pancake

The masked man lifted Alexandra over his shoulder and brought her back below deck, and throws everything off his work bench, and lays Alexandra on it.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." The masked man said, and although she couldn't see it, Alexandra was sure he was smiling broadly. He then dipped a palette knife into a bucket and used it to apply a layer of plaster across Alexandra's face.

"I shall show the world your true face." He said, as he continued to work, covering her mouth and nostrils. Leaving her eyes for last. Alexandra struggles, but her limbs lay lifeless on her side. Her lungs burn for air, her vision dims, then darkness consumes her.


	2. Shawn

**I do not own Detective Conan. This is based (remember the word BASED, fyi not a complete copy) off of a cool app game I played recently called "Cause of Death". If you wanna see what Shawn looks like, look up "Huey Freeman" on Google or Bing.**

Shinchi otherwise known as Conan Edogawa sat on his chair, leaning his head on his desk at Teitan Elementary school. Kids were walking into the class in a large clatter of sound. He sighed.

"Conan-kun!" Ayumi exclaimed seeing Conan on the chair. "How was your weekend?" Conan looked up to see Genta and Mitsuhiko behind here smiling broadly. Conan raised an eyebrow. "It was fine..." He said, looking around the room. "Hey where's Ai-Chan?" She was usually with them.

Mitsuhiko looked up as if he was trying to remember something. "Oh that's right! You didn't know! You were gone all weekend. A new boy is living with Agasa!" Conan looked confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Yeah, a boy from America. About our age. Agasa introduced him yesterday." Genta said. That was probably it, on Friday, Conan had accidentally left his watch at home (forcing him knock Kogoro out with a ashtray again.)

"From America?" asked Conan.

"Yeah!" Genta said. Then he nudged Conan a but with his shoulder. "And I think he's even smarter than you. He's already part of the Detective Boys."

Conan gave a little laugh. _Yeah, I doubt that another eight year old is smarter than me_. Conan thought. Then after everyone was seated, the teacher walked in with two kids behind her. One of them being Vi and the other being a boy a bit taller than most in the class, maybe like Genta, but not as heavily built. He was as built like Conan. He had a large afro, and was a dark skinned, like a light skinned African American.

"Hello kids." The teacher said. "Say hello to our new student, from the USA. Shawn Bryant."

"Shawn?" Conan asked thinking that he knew another kid from the USA named Shawn. He would have just shrugged it off, but the fact that he was with Vi and he didn't look excited or nervous, he just had a blank face.

"HELLO SHAWN!" The class shouted.

"Would you like to say something to the class, Shawn-chan?" Teacher asked.

"Nah.. I'm good." Shawn said. His accent was like Heiji's did when he spoke japanese, but since he was little his voice was a bit higher. Teacher blinked at him, and then shrugged.

"Alright, take a seat there, next to Ayumi." Teacher smiled. Conan looked back a Ayumi who was smiling and waving at her chair.

"Actually," Hibara said, looking at Conan. "I would rather sit down next to Ayumi. Shawn-kun can take my seat next to Conan-kun." Conan looked even more confused than usual.

"Alright then. There you go Shawn-chan, there is the seat next to Conan-kun." Teacher smiled at the foreign boy. The boy turned to Conan and winked. Conan now was as confused as a dog seeing its tail for the first time.

Conan's left eyebrow was now fully raised and he didn't even know how. He then took a piece of paper and started writing.

_Hibara, who is this guy?_

Then he passed it towards the girl that had been the drugged and turned into a kid the same as him.

_That's for me to know, Holmes, and for you to solve._

Conan read it and looked at Hibara, who smiled and winked.

* * *

Around lunch time, after the kids finished their meals prepared for them at home, the majority of the boys and Amy would play a soccer match. It was usually a seven vs seven game, since the sand field made for soccer was too small. Genta and another kid named Maikeru would always be the goalkeepers because they would always bring goalkeeper gloves and were the most built.

So one team had Genta, Conan, Ayumi and four other boys who usually stayed in defense while Conan attacked.

The other team had the Maikeru kid, Mitsuhiko and four other boys. They were missing one.

Conan looked to other kids who weren't playing soccer. "Hey guys! We need someone to play!" He called out. But they didn't listen.

"I'll play." Shawn said, walking past Hibara who was reading a book. Hibara gave a little chuckle and looked at Conan.

"Shawn-Kun..." Conan said.

"Alright, lets do it then." Shawn said and the game started. Conan gave a smile and started with the ball and passed it off to Ayumi. He let the game take a natural spin, both teams scoring a goal. Conan looked at the clock, seeing that there was five minutes left, he decided to start controlling the game.

"Ayumi, pass!" Conan called for. Ayumi turned to her left to see Conan running to the goal. She kicked the ball, and the ball flew in a rainbow fashion, and Conan didn't stop to control, he volleyed it past Maikeru, and as Conan was convinced the ball would go in, from behind the ball stopped, hitting Shawn in the chest, right before entering the goal. Conan tried to look impressed but he seemed shock.

Who is this kid?

Shawn dropped the ball from his chest, and kicked the ball with the exterior of his foot as the ball flew all the way through the field, right were Genta was, being the goalkeeper. And right as Genta thought he was going to catch it, Mitsuhiko dived in front and headed the ball in.

Genta's eyes widened in shock as the field stood in silence. Mitsuhiko stood up. "That was great, Shawn-Sama!"

Shawn smiled and gave a thumbs up to Mitsuhiko.

"That's... That was game point." Conan said, with his eyes wide open as Hibara walked behind him.

"It's a shame you don't know who he is." She said smiling.

* * *

Conan, the Detective Boys, Shawn and Hibara walked back towards Agasa's house after school. Conan walked behind everyone by himself. Ayumi, Mitsuhiko and Genta talked in between themselves, and every little while they would say something to Shawn who would answer with a broad smile. But other than that, Hibara and Shawn talked in between themselves. Conan knew that obviously this would have to be another person turned into the body of a kid. And not telling Conan his secret identity was probably Hibara's idea, just to test Conan.

As they walked in to Agasa's house, Shawn stopped. The detective boys and Hibara walked in, but Shawn stayed and looked at Conan.

"So.. Any ideas?" Shawn asked.

"None." Conan responded.

"I guess you haven't had many clues." Shawn reasoned.

"Yeah."

"Well. I can tell you how I became a kid."

"That would be something.

"Alright so I was trying to solve Shinchi Kudo's- I mean your sudden disappearance from Tokyo, so I hacked into police records and saw that your name wasn't on any list, that lists you as a helper, suspect or even witness to the crime-"

"Wait! You can check that?!" Conan said, realizing that if the men in black saw those, they could realize that Conan may be Shinchi.

"Bro! Don't interrupt!" Shawn scolded. "Alright. So I added your name to a unsolved case, so no one realizes you are gone. So don't worry about it. But after that. I took a visit to your house on Friday, where I saw your mother again and met lovely men in black-"

Conan's eyes widened even. "My mom was with the men in black?!"

"STOP INTERRUPTING!" Shawn yelled. "Yeah she was, but I knew Jeet Kun do with my older body, so I miraculously was able to fight of the two men in black, named Vermouth and Korn and get your mom out. She's gone now, somewhere. She told me to tell you to call her."

"Alright?" Conan said, confused wondering why they were in his house and if they had left.

"So anyway. They knocked me out, and gave me this pill."

"But wait, if they suspect me of being alive after they gave me the pill, why'd they give it to you?"

"It wasn't the same pill."

"What?"

"Yeah. I passed out and I turned into what I think was a middle schooler. So I went next door, because I knew Agasa lived there from last time I came."

_Last time?_ Conan thought.

"And I fell in, and passed out again. And then after that I woke up in Hibara's bed and I was a seven year old boy. Like you."

"Are they still in my house?" Conan asked, looking towards his house.

"No, you're alright. Your mom got away pretty alright, and when I was passing out I heard the Vermouth chick said 'Call Gin, tell him there is nothing here'." Shawn explained. "What was even more weirder was that I thought she winked at me."

Conan shrugged. "She's known for being weird." He said. He then thought more and more about the kid, why would the kid take the risk to try and track down Shinchi Kudo. He finally thought of someone. Shawn Jones, an American High school detective from Missouri. A boy who was bullied by racist kids everyday after school for his color. He was one day saved by his police man father, and that day he promised he would be like his father.

He learned the rules to being the perfect detective. He read as much as Shinchi and took Judo and Jeet Kun Do classes, even being a national champion. He learned plenty of languages, and most importantly, realized that there is only one truth.

His father, Michael Jones had been promoted to FBI service, and an international case took his father to Japan and Shawn went with his father. With the case, it caused Michael Jones and Yusaku Kudo to cross path and become great friends, while their middle school kids did the same. With mutual love for Holmes and mystery, Shinchi and Shawn became great friends and always kept in touch. Until Shinchi was turned into Conan.

...

Conan snapped back into reality as he had made a mental file on Shawn Jones to himself.

"Hey Conan." This Shawn said.

"Yeah?"

"I'll give you a hint." Shawn smiled. "My name is Shawn Bryant... Bryant's a fake name. Shawn isn't."

Conan's eyes widened as he smile. He held out a fist to Shawn, and the American boy bumped it with his own fist.


End file.
